Multi-path mobile communication employs multiple wireless interfaces and separate sub-flows to theoretically increase throughput. However, multipath protocol (e.g., MPTCP) uses coupled congestion control, which assumes that sub-flows share a common congested router (for example, even in instances where there is not a shared congested router). Accordingly, the total sending rate of MPTCP is constrained by coupled congestion control for all sub-flows, even for sub-flows where constraint is not necessary, in which cases MPTCP fails to capitalize on available infrastructure to deliver higher throughput.